


I'm His Intergalactic Princess

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Requested, WWE Hall Of Fame Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: It's time for the WWE Hall Of Fame Class of 2018 ceremony. Everyone is dressed to the nines for the big event. In walks our beautiful couple, Cathy Kelley and Finn Balor!





	I'm His Intergalactic Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry about the long lull in postings/updates. I've just been so distracted and busy lately, I haven't really had the time, motivation, or energy to write. But I'm back with a little piece someone requested, so I hope they like it!
> 
> (I would gift you directly, but I can't find you! But thank you for the request!! It means a lot to me. <3)
> 
> Now, all I was given was "Could you make a Cathy Kelley Finn balor story please?", so hopefully everyone likes this lighthearted sappy piece! I know I loved writing it!
> 
> (Btw, I apologize for the lack of accent on Finn's surname. My computer doesn't have that character!)

Cathy Kelley hadn't been sure at the store, despite the insistence of her friends and the lovely sales clerk. She hadn't been sure at home when she was packing it into her suitcase, running her hands over the fine fabric and nibbling on her bottom lip. She hadn't even been sure at the hotel when she had put it on, spinning left and right in the full length mirror while her friends did their makeup and chattered about the big event. She loved the color, the design, and the fit, but she just wasn't sure about it.  
  


Not until she saw _his_ reaction.  
  


She was standing backstage at one of the biggest nights in their business, the night they honored heroes and legends of the past with a ring and ceremony commemorating their status as 'WWE Hall Of Famers'. It was a night that caused a lot of buzz amongst the current staff and talent, talks of dresses and suits and makeup and hair whispering through the air between matches and taking up a lot of the conversations on the long drives between cities and hotels. Her job on this night was to interview and entertain, as was her job on RAW and Smackdown Live, but it felt so much more exciting and special standing in a fancy dress and getting to see her friends pose for selfies and laugh together.  
  


The Hall Of Fame ceremony was truly a night to remember. A prom of sorts.  
  


Cathy ruffled her dress again as her boyfriend, WWE Superstar Finn Balor, spoke to Seth Rollins, the two laughing and trading stories like life-long friends. She loved how close everyone became behind the scenes, girls barely in the business a year hanging out with veterans of the business, legends and new superstars alike having fun (and drinks). Her train of thought shifted to just a few minutes ago at the sound of Finn's laughter, champagne-like bubbles erupting in her chest. Her insecurity over her dress and her make up and her hair dissipated like dew in the sun when her dashing date for the evening turned a corner and stopped dead when he saw her. The look of amazement and affection coloring his face had been unforgettable.  
  


"Ca- I- You look- Wow." The blush that had bloomed over her cheeks felt hot enough to burn her, but she felt like she was glowing like a star. Fitting, considering she felt like an intergalactic princess in her dress. He, of course, looked amazing in his tux, but she couldn't find the words to compliment him when he was still admiring her as if he'd stumbled upon a lost jewel. It made a girl feel damn good to make her man stumble and stutter like he was doing. And with that _accent_?  
  


"Thank you, babe." was all she could muster out before he finally smiled and pulled her in to a hug. And that was when Seth had found them, his date looking around with wide eyes and clutching his arm like she might get swept into the madness if she didn't hold on.  
  


Cathy definitely understood that feeling.  
  


"If you're ever in the area, Finn, we could show ya a great time! Might even teach you a thing or two about fitness!" Seth and his date said their goodbyes, moving on to another couple greeting each other a few feet away. Finally alone again, Cathy looked up at his face, pleased to find he was looking at her, trademark smile beamed at her.  
  


"You look great, Finn. Like, wow." he chuckled, cheeks darkening as he tried to duck his head. She found his bashfulness at compliments to be adorable, though a bit confusing, and placed a kiss on his cheek. How a man like him didn't know he was the most handsome guy in the room at any event was beyond her. At that thought, Roman Reigns and his wife shuffled by, Galina beaming with pride while Roman meekly nodded his greetings and waved at a few friends calling his name. Okay, so Finn was the second most handsome guy in the room at any event.  
  


"You look absolutely incredible, Cathy. I don't know how I was ever so lucky to find you." Cliche as it was, she melted under his warm gaze and Irish accent. How was she so lucky? Just as she went to as just that, Mike Mizanin and his parents sauntered over, Mike ever the arrogant heel he played in the ring. How his wife, Maryse, handled him at home was a mystery to Cathy. Her attention moved away from the confrontation, scanning over the backstage area and taking it all in.  
  


This was her job. Her life. How she was so lucky to be surrounded by such fun and energy and beauty she'd never know, but she would truly cherish every moment. Just like she did whenever she got to be with her boyfriend, however seldom that was these days.  
  


"My Michael, could kick every butt in this room, except for Roman Reigns' of course." Cathy hid her smile at the appalled expression Mike shot his mother, though everyone knew it was a facade. She briefly wondered how Mike kept up the energy in playing his character 24-hours a day, because it had to be exhausting to be so witty, arrogant, and obnoxious all the time.  
  


Then again, maybe that was just how he was most of the time. She would really have to talk to Maryse about that. The woman was a saint if her husband was always that annoying and cocky.  
  


"Congratulations on the baby, by the way." Mike blinked at her for a moment before a look she had seen a few times before softened his features completely. He looked like a completely different person.  
  


"Thank you, Cathy. It still feels a little surreal, knowing there is a little Mizanin waiting at home with my wife. Speaking of my wife, I better go call her. It was nice speaking to you both." Finn shook his head and chuckled as Mike and his parents hurried off, George and Barbara whispering behind their son.  
  


"What's so funny?" Finn wrapped an arm around her waist and began moving them to where the red carpet entrance was.  
  


"That guy is so...funny. I can see why he's a big deal here, now. I wasn't too sure before." Cathy snickered, knowing exactly what her boyfriend meant. Renee Young and Byron Saxton motioned her over, one of the head audio guys and a creative writer standing there as well, which meant the show was starting soon. Disappointment shot through her, though Finn simply grabbed her hand, squeezed it, and leaned forward to kiss her hair.  
  


"I'll see you sooner than you think." Was what he whispered into her ear before moving off to talk to someone else. Shouldering her job and responsibilities once again, she just kept picturing his reaction when he first saw her. And before she knew it, they were seated together, watching legends give speeches and receive massive respect from both the superstars, and the WWE Universe.  
  


It was definitely a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want me to write anything in particular, or just a pairing you like, let me know! 
> 
> Your comments and suggestions keep me motivated to write, so I thank you all! xx <3


End file.
